


I know I could try looking for something new (But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you)

by fxxdlover



Series: Hunted [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, This is underage bc ashton is like 400 yrs old an luke is 18, Warlock!Michael, Wolf!Calum, bottom!Luke, calum is michael's familar, fairy!luke, if you look between the lines, just a little, there will be a little bit of smut, there will be a lot of fandoms here, this is absolute shit, top!ashton, vampire!Ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxxdlover/pseuds/fxxdlover
Summary: Luke tought he was an ordinary boy, not a fairy surrounded by supernatural beings trying to kill him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work here.  
> Wish me luck.

It was pretty early in the morning and the chill breeze of the Australian winter was filling the lungs of the blond teenager.

"Ah, Sydney, finally I'm here" The boy said with a British accent and a smile plastered on his face.

He quickly grabbed his suitcases and looked for a taxi to finally get to his hotel. The whole ride was amazing for him, the landscape, the people, the structures and everything, being such a beauty for him. He was in a new country and nothing was going to ruin that. 

It was like a dream, finally independent from his family and able to do whatever he wanted. Like watching porn with the door open and without earphones. But that's another subject. Luke loved the feeling of being free, after a year of begging his parents, they let him go on his own.

After nearly twenty minutes traveling and daydreaming the car stopped in front of the hotel. 

"The totals price is $14,05." The man said. Immediately Luke handed him fifteen dollars and with all his luggage and got out of the car.

"Thanks and keep the change." He said before closing the door and walking into the building. There was a navy blue carpet and the walls were purely white except for one behind the counter of the reception which was a soft orange. Also there were beautiful paintings and a lamp hanging from the ceiling, adding a fancy touch to the place.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" Asked a woman on the other side of the counter.

"Oh." Luke was so amazed with the decoration that he didn't realize that someone was talking to him. "I'm here for a room, here are the papers of the reservation." He searched for the papers of the reservation which were messy of being inside his backpack all the way here.

"Room for one person for a month. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Well..." She turned around to grab a key on the locker behind her and gave the key to the boy. "...we hope that you enjoy your stay here." She waved her hand after saving the info in the computer and talk to another person waiting in the queue.

Quickly, he went to his room, which was written on the keychain. It was at the tenth floor and when he opened the door the first thing he saw was the precious view of the city.  
Incredible, was all he thought, 

"Wow, this is a nice way to start my new life."

\--

The first week was 'fantastic' as Luke said to his parents. But it was the end of the second one when weird things started to happen. 

The first thing happened on his thirteen day there. He was in a coffee shop searching for jobs on his laptop because obviously the money he had won't last forever. The place was cozy and very quiet, the smell of cookies filled the air, making it a special place for the boy.

Everything was calm until a guy approached, scaring the shit out of the blonde.

"Woah, mate, you smell really good." The black haired guy said.

"What the fuck, dude." Luke asked with a frown in his face.

"Sorry." He apologized. "But, seriously, you smell good, like cotton candy or something sweet like that."

"Calum, you bloody idiot, can you stop disturbing the poor boy?" Another guy, with bleached blonde hair, scolded the raven-haired boy while drinking something pink with whipped cream on top. “And here's your coffee, now can we get a table and drink this in peace.

"Wait. Are you British too?" Luke asked after noticing the other blonde's accent.

"Well, I lived there a couple years ago, and I can't stop using the accent." He commented with a laugh before taking a sip of his drink. "I'm trying to get used again to the Australian accent." 

After they talked for a couple of minutes, the blonde guy who Luke didn't know his name and Calum left the place, leaving the blue eyed boy alone with his thoughts again.

That night Luke laid on his bed thinking 'Why that guy was smelling me.'

"I don't smell like cotton candy!" He screamed to his empty room after falling asleep.

At three am he woke up with a strange feeling of being watched. Cold sweat running down his spine and with a strong headache.  
He didn't noticed the shadow on the window or the tingly feeling on his back, he just wanted to sleep.  
\--

Warm.

For Luke everything is warm and light, like a summer sunrise. But it's winter, and also four in the morning. 

Luke opened his eyes to find fire, surrounding the bed, on the furniture. The flames were as high as the wardrobe. Everything was burning, the floor, all of his stuff.

“Help!" He yelled. But no one was listening. "Somebody help me." 

The flames were getting closer every second, he was going to die alone in a hotel room, still being a teenager.

He didn't even get the chance to get his first kiss. He was going to become an unnamed pile of ashes with no experience of the life outside.

“I’m going to die.” He cried to himself.

“You’re not dying today, mate. Maybe tomorrow, but not today.” A guy appeared from nowhere, walking through the fire as if it was nothing. And faster than the blink of an eye the blonde teenager was hanging of the mysterious man’s shoulder. “Now hold tight and close your eyes.” 

“Put me down, I can walk by myself.”

“Yeah, sweetheart, I know that. But if I let you do that you’re going to die for sure.” His voice was deep and a little bit hoarse because of the smoke, with a thick Australian accent. 

“So close your eyes because we’re jumping through the window.”

“You are crazy, this is the tenth floor! We’re going to die!”

“If you don’t shut up I’m going to let you here. I don’t deal with crybabies. Now close your fucking eyes”

The scared boy did as the stranger said. And like magic, everything happened in less than ten seconds. His hot body felt the cold air of the outside and he knew he was safe.

His ass hit the cold and hard ground and quickly a little group of nurses and cops were surrounding to check if he was okay and ask him questions about the fire.

“Who was that man with you?” One of the policemen asked.

“What?” Luke was still confused.

“He dropped you here and disappeared.” 

“I don’t know him.”

They kept asking questions while one of the nurses was covering his burns with a special cream for that.

“Oh my god, two people were inside. And you said they were all corpses.” A fireman talked to another. “They could’ve died.”

“Sorry, sir.” It was weird the tone of the second one, he didn’t showed any guilt. “this won’t happen again.”

“¿Luke?” A familiar voice talked to the blonde when everything stopped. Luke was watching the remains of the burned hotel and it was a relief seeing a –kind of— familiar face.

The boy turned around and there was the blonde guy from the coffee shop.

“I’m sorry about what happened.” And also there was his friend, the weird one who smelled him.

“Don’t mention it.” Luke said with a frown. All of his things were lost. His clothes, his money, his cellphone, everything. Plus, he had nowhere to go.

“I know it’s weird, but, if you don’t have anywhere to go, you could come to my place a few days until you find a place to stay permanently, we have a spare room.” The words of the nameless guy were sincere and showed hospitality. “By the way, I’m Michael.”

“Thank you, and if I don’t bother I’ll accept the offer.”

“Great, we’ll have to walk there. But just a little.”

While Michael was talking, Luke swore he saw the figure of the mysterious man in the alley next to the building where his new friends lived.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, my english is bad as shit.


End file.
